Hellbound Dollhouse, A pokemon horror fanfiction
by mckanto
Summary: Seven friends plan an adventure on a haunted mansion to feel that adrenaline rush they are craving. However, the world of Pokemon isn't always as safe and benevolent as they'd think.
1. Intro

_"You need all seven of them dead. Nobody can know what happened to them in the house, understand?"  
_

 _"Don't worry, I never leave my dinner unfinished..."_

"Ahh, I really want to see some ghosts tonight!" Rine shouted, causing everyone inside the café to stare at her and her friends. The 16 years-old energetic girl had always been fascinated with ghosts and was overjoyed when her parents gave her a small Misdreavus for her fourteenth birthday.

"Please, stop shouting because we're getting stared at…" said Nano in a low, trembling voice before stuffing his face with a croissant to overcome his anxiety.

They were sitting at a big table in a cafeteria in Hearthome City, planning their exciting adventure, an overnight stay inside the Old Chateau, a well-known building for its peculiar and unexplainable occurrences. People thought that ghost-type Pokemon had been running rampant inside the building and it was deemed dangerous for the public. That would be another fun experience, adding up to the list they had of adventures, including the climbing of Mt Silver and the exploration of the Cerulean cave.

"Guys, really don't know how we convinced Nano to come with us inside a haunted mansion." said Natsu jokingly, having his right arm resting on his girlfriend's left shoulder. "Remember that time when a Zubat flew by him in Cerulean cave and he peed his pants?" He started laughing loudly.

Kanou removed Natsu's arm from her shoulder and with a frown on her face said "Natsu you weren't any better hiding behind me the whole time. Stop picking on poor Nano!" Now, both guys were blushing from the embarrassment of those memories.

"Anyway, Alex interrupted, we need to find a way to sneak in because, recently, it's been closed for the public to visit. They're saying something about the pokemon there causing damages and being dangerous." With his cheek resting on his hand and his mouth slurping a Razz berry juice, the black haired boy was trying to come up with a plan to trick the two guards standing outside the mansion throughout each and every night.

"We can have Misdreavus hypnotize them so they'll be sleeping." Whispered Rine.  
"Yeah, I thought of that too, but when they wake up in the morning they will know that a certain Misdreavus did that to them and they'll suspect that trainers got in. If only we could have Misdreavus sneak up behind them." Alex was, once again lost in thought. The guards should be wearing special goggles, enabling them to see ghost-type pokemon as clearly as day. "Were are the twins, anyway?"

The door suddenly opened and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, walked in. They caught the other customers' attention as their blond hair and green eyes weren't that common in the Sinnoh region.

"Oh! It's Miso and Bito! Guys, Over here!" Rine shouted, which gave Nano another anxiety attack.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" said Miso with her known kind smile and cheerful eyes. "Hey…" said Bito before searching for a chair to borrow from another table as they were all taken in theirs'.

After the twins sat down with their friends, Alex explained that they were stuck with their plan and didn't know what to do. They all stayed for a minute in silence before Kanou broke it.

"You guys have brought your Illumise and Volbeat with you, right?"

"How do you think I'm gonna beat up anyone who comes close to my sister?" Bito said, retaining his unchanging snob face, making Miso turn her stare away from him in anger. "You know, this has to stop at some point. You're getting annoying." the blonde girl said, clearly fed up with her brother's behavior.

"Ugh, you already started? Whatever, can't we use them as a kind of distraction for the guards?"

"Oh!" Alex' eyes sparkled from the sudden idea. "If we can have your pokemon light up their orbs inside the forest and one of the girls starts screaming, that'll probably distract them enough for Rine's Misdreavus to hypnotize them, right?"

Kanou followed his thoughts and continued "Also because Volbeat and Illumise aren't ghost-types and it will be pretty dark right there, they won't be able to tell where the lights are coming from!"

"Babe, you're so smart!" answered Natsu after hearing his girlfriend and Kanou blushed a bit at the compliment.

It was decided. While not having 100% probability of success, with their current resources it was their only option. After some more chat, they headed for the hotel they were staying at. They originally met through an online forum that planned excursions and eventually formed close bond with each other. Most of them were coming from Hoenn, apart from Alex, who has lived in Unova all his life, up until a year and a half ago, when he moved away from his parents, in Hoenn to start on a journey to become a champion. Natsu had the same dream but was too obsessed with Kanou, at the moment, which made his quest slow down a bit.

The wind in Hearthome was rather chilly for an April afternoon. The sky was giving off peculiar hues, the colors transitioned from a heartwarming orange to an eerie and ominous ultramarine. "What a fitting atmosphere for what's going down tonight." Rine thought to herself and a little smile formed on her mouth. A couple hundred meters west, there was the Eterna Forest, which was surrounding the ghostly mansion. Generally, the forest was cold and, because the trees were huge, sunlight would hit the forest floor, rarely.

When they arrived at the hotel the group separated in three groups, the boys, the girls and Natsu with Kanou. Rine entered her room with Miso and laid down on her bed. Beside her, on the sleeping desk was a framed photograph of all of them together, right before they went in the Cerulean cave.

It was a trip they were planning for a long time and most of them were very excited to explore the famous landmark. At first it was very fun, just before they would decide to explore the cave a bit further. After a while, hoards of really strong and furious pokemon were trying to attack them. Miso and Nano were injured mildly, putting them along with Bito into a state of panic. Somehow, they managed to escape the monstrous hell-hole. And they would do it all over. All of them, even if some didn't seem like it, were daredevils, drunk from the adrenaline rush.

"What's up Nano?"

"I don't know, Spoink isn't feeling great, I guess." answered Nano, clearly worried.

Miso observed the purple pig-like pokemon, which was jumping up and down, in a rather fast, anxious pace, looking out the window. Its eyes were locked at the direction of the forest. "Probably he's getting a lot of spectral energy from the forest, because of the Old Chateau. Psychic-types are getting pretty stressed out when they're close to so many ghost-types. Nano, you aren't feeling anything right?"

"I feel something strange and uneasy coming from that forest, too, I guess." Nano, since the day he found the small Spoink injured near his house, has developed a special ability that made him sense psychic, dark and spectral energy, nearby.

Inside the couple's room, things were more cheerful. The young couple was in a close embrace, kissing and touching everywhere. "Tonight's the night." said the heated boy looking at his beautiful lover, with the most loving, but mostly mischievous eyes. "Tonight, we're having sex."

The bold statement made Kanou blush and she turned her face away. "D-don't say it like that… I just told you that I might be ready."

He kissed her neck and continued. "You also said that it would be a perfect experience for us to have our first time inside a haunted mansion with ghosts and huge queen-sized beds."

"Yeah, keep talking and you're having nothing tonight." she said jokingly and their making out went on.

At 10 o'clock, they all met up at the entrance of the hotel, all packed up and ready and headed for the Eterna forest. Everyone was really focused on not getting any weird looks from anyone who might suspect they were breaking in the haunted building, all except Rine. Rine was hopping and singing campfire songs with her Misdreavus floating around gleefully. The sky had lost it's colors. No moon was to be seen as it was a new-moon night. The darkness had enveloped everything in its sharp claws and the only thing giving off light was the street lamps. Near the exit, the city lights were dying and little could be seen as they started following the ghostly-quiet path to the bone-chilling forest.


	2. Episode 1

Pitch-black trees were towering over them, hiding any possible proof that a colorful sky was earlier covering them. The path was long and dark, and the teens' senses were on edge, as to make their entry as quite and unknown as possible. Even Rine had lost her gleeful smile. Their positions and plan had to be perfect. However, they were pretty used to this.

"Hey, guys! Isn't the house really close to here?" whispered Alex as he observed the grassy road they were taking. "Everyone get ready! And try to be as quiet as possible."

The twins along with Kanou and Natsu headed deep inside the forest, careful enough not to be lost. Rine, Alex and Nano kept walking slowly until they heard a distant chatter between two men. They hid behind the trees and Rine took out her Misdreavus.

"When I give you the signal, you quietly pass through the trees and hide behind them. Then exactly when you hear the scream, hypnotize them. They won't be able to hear you through the screams, hopefully." She whispered to her floating Pokémon, which gave a serious look towards the forest and nodded.

Not to far away, the twins and the couple were holding their end of the bargain. Beato and Miso brought out Volbeat and Illumise and instructed them that, when the signal was done, they would light up their tails and fly in a certain pattern. Five seconds after that, Kanou would start screaming, hidden behind the trees. They were pretty far from the guards, so they would just see two orbs flying in a peculiar way before hearing a distant scream.

Alex, Rine and Nano were now hidden pretty close to the house and were watching the two guards chatting carelessly. Behind them was a huge, old-fashioned mansion with a small lamp in front of its door. A black abyss was spilled in front of them, however, with only a few trees being able to be seen before they were consumed by darkness. Suddenly, two floating orbs appeared, emitting light and performing a sinister dance, devoid of any music. The two men suddenly stopped talking and paid all of their attention to the odd balls of light. Not much after, a scream disrupted the deadly silence and gave the orbs their ever-missing melody for their show to go on. As they tried to move, however, exhaustion and dizziness took over the two men. Three seconds later, they were both unconscious. Behind them was an overjoyed Misdreavus floating around cheerfully.

The whole gang, after checking the guards were sound asleep, were standing in front of the Old Chateau's wooden door. Nano was feeling a strange sensation throughout his body. "Man, so many ghosts inside this building… There goes my appetite." He thought to himself before shuddering. Before entering, he asked something that everyone must have had in their minds. "Y-You know, guys, why isn't there anyone else in this forest? We knew, since we passed through the forest to go to the city that no one was here, except travelling trainers and these two guards and trainers aren't allowed to wander around at night. B-but why is that? It's been bugging me a little bit. There wasn't even anyone trying to keep us from going in the forest that late…" His anxiety spread like a virus in the minds of the others but Rine stopped any sinister thoughts with her excitement. "Who cares? Probably, it's because nothing that serious is happening in here, so why would they need any more security? Plus, if anything dangerous was to happen, we are strong trainers with strong Pokémon!"

The lock was seemingly old and damaged and, so, it proved no match for Natsu's lock-picking abilities. In an instant, the door was unlocked and the loud creak of the wooden door spread through the air.

Inside, there was a huge room with a big chandelier that was on. The walls were almost rotting from age, but that couldn't hide the beautifully painted sceneries that were depicted on them. Even though the room was the definitions of the word "haunted", there was an ageless charm to it and anyone could say that, at its times, it was a luxurious, thriving mansion, full of people. Apart from that, their hearing wasn't feeling the same. Even though the room was beautiful, it was eerily quiet. Every breath could be heard clearly.

There were some doors which could be seen in all directions, along with two big staircases in front of them, going in opposite directions. "Ok, time to explore!" shouted Rine and quickly closed the door before running and hoping around with her little, purple friend. Everyone took out their own Pokémon to join in the fun. Miso's Illumise, Beato's Volbeat, Nano's Spoink, Kanou's Buneary, Natsu's Alolan Grimer and Alex' Fraxure all took some seconds to adjust to their surroundings and started playing all around the big room.

In the meantime, Rine with Alex started exploring the mansion. The rooms were old-fashioned and retro but were surprisingly clean. Like the rest of the house, however, they were rather silent and completely empty of any sign of life. Upon entering one of the rooms, Rine discovered something that got their adrenaline rush going. A pool of a blood-like liquid was on the floor, under a bed. Her eyes turned quickly to Alex, sparkling from the excitement. "Ah! The ghosts are already playing tricks on us! I'm so excited! Misdreavus is going to have a floating friend to play around!"

Alex was a bit more skeptical. After he observed the liquid, he checked under the bed but found nothing. He was pretty excited to catch a ghost-type himself, so that pumped him up quite a bit, as well.

Inside the huge living room, everyone else was getting pretty comfortable on the soft carpets on the floor. They were sitting in a circle and they had the idea of playing a pretty bold game of truth-or-dare. "It's Rine and Alex!" said Natsu upon seeing the two approaching them. "Where were you guys? Were you making out?" he continued with a mischievous wink.

"HUH?!" exclaimed a pretty flushed Rine. "N-no, there's no way- "

"Cut the crap, man. We were just trying to find some Pokémon." Quickly responded Alex. "Also, we think some ghosts already are trying to prank us and stuff."

"Anyway, we were thinking of playing Truth-or-Dare. Are you joining us?"

"Ugh, Natsu you were the only one who wants to play that stupid game. Are you retarded or something?" said Beato with his usual, rude attitude.

"Brother, We're trying to have a good time. Don't ruin it for us, will you?" said Miso with a serious look on her face.

"Ok, then. Let's play." agreed Rine. "But, please, make it scary..!"


	3. Episode 2

"Ok, ok, I'll start!" said Natsu. "Beato, truth or dare?"

"Ugh, I'm the one who wanted to play the least… whatever, truth."

"Do you ever smile?" Chuckles were heard here and there but Beato didn't change his expression.

"No, I'm waiting for your funeral to do it for the first time." Another set of chuckles followed. "Uhm, you said to make it scary, but I really can't think of anything and I'm really not in the mood to play. Can I give my turn to someone else?"

"Please, please! Can I go next?!", screamed Rine. Beato gave off a cold nod, before laying down on the thick carpet with his head resting on his hands. "Ok, Nano, truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"No, that's not fun! Come on, say "dare"."

"T-that's peer pressure, you know… Ok, dare, but don't make it too scary, please."

"See that?", see pointed at a pile of old things at one corner of the room. Between the old, wooden boxes and some old books, a Pokemon plush doll stood out. Maybe it was a Clefairy, but it was too old and damaged to tell.

"Uhm, yeah, what?" said Nano, slightly disturbed.

"Take that cute doll and sit in a room alone for 5 minutes, upstairs."

"Please! No...! You know I can't do that. What if a ghost wants to scare me?"

"Hahaha he's gonna pee himself again! Come on, Nano, don't be a pussy again!", jokingly said Natsu. While he was constantly teasing Nano, he was considering him something like a little brother and was always watching out for him. But, like the others, he loved danger and he knew that, eventually Nano would be fine with their adventures, too, if he was exposing himself to that adrenaline rush, a bit more.

"Stop, you bully!" immediately answered Kanou. "He's not as insensitive as you are. Stop teasing him!"

"Sorry, babe… You're ri-"

"N-no, I'm… going. Only five minutes, right? I-I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen, apart from peeing my pants again? Aren't ghost-types supposed to be friendly and pull off innocent pranks?" He thought to himself for some moments, took the old toy and, reluctantly, headed to the staircase. "I-if I shout, you'll come, r-right?" Natsu nodded, seeming a little proud of his friend. Nano walked slowly upstairs and, after a few moments, he could no longer be seen from the others.

"So, we wait for him to come down?", asked Alex.

"Nooo, continue!" answered an obviously excited Rine.

"Nice, can I ask?"

"Sure, man, go ahead." Said Natsu.

Nano was walking down a long, dark corridor. Many doors could be seen, some open, some closed. He decided to pick a room that wasn't too far from the staircase, so, if something would happen, they'd hear him. As he peeked inside the open rooms, he didn't find anything suspicious. At least, more suspicious than a supposedly haunted mansion. The rooms were empty of any proof of life. "Should I pick one of them? Hm. This one seems fine." A feeling of unexplainable terror took over him as he tightened his grasp and felt the old doll at his hand. Even if one of the rooms wasn't scary, the toy was making the situation terrifying. "Ugh, man up!" he said and tried to shrug off his rampant subconscious. "It's only five minutes." Inside the room, there was a big bed at one side with a night-table at its left. On the floor there was a dirty, old carpet and on the left side of the room there were three closet doors. He decided to sit on the bed.

"So, Natsu I'm asking you if you're so brave to take a dare."

"Yeah, I don't really care."

"Ok, if we're not waiting for Nano then we're not waiting for you either, I guess. I dare you to go in a room with Kanou for thirty minutes, all alone." Alex said with a wink.

"Hey, let's not go there." Said Kanou, pretty flushed.

"No, the game is on. If Kanou aggrees, I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Whatever, let's go. Afterwards, you'll pay for this." joked Kanou.

As he waited in the room, he was observing the doll. It was, probably, a Clefairy doll, but its details were damaged. Its color had shifted from the usual fun pink to a light brown that was giving off a feeling of decay. It was supposed to have buttons instead of eyes, but one of them has come undone and was missing. "What a creepy thing." he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a sound was heard from inside the room and he instantly froze. The sound was coming from inside the closet. He tried to ignore it but another sound came. "Oh no, oh no! It's happening!" As he was petrified, he observed that the sound shouldn't be coming from something big. "Come on, only two minutes are left!"

The couple got inside a random room. They didn't give any attention to any details, as they were already making out. Natsu drove Kanou to the bed, kissing her, and they started to undress. "God, I love you so much." whispered Natsu, before nimbling on his girlfriend's ear. A silent moan got out of her lips.

The silent room was filled with sound as they were making love. They first met when they had their first adventure, two years ago. Kanou, being an introverted, calm individual was charmed by the boy's confident and supportive personality. But she wouldn't give herself to him that easily, as she was pretty selective of the people close to her. But, on the other side, Natsu took that as a challenge and started to approach the girl. Eventually they fell for each other, leading to a strong and loving relationship. Right then and there, in that sinister building, they were one and they loved every second of it.

The closet door was, unexpectedly, slammed open and a Gastly jumped out. It wasn't wearing its usual grin but was seemingly worried. At first, it took his breath away and almost gave him a heart attack. As soon as he noticed the look on its face, though, Nano's panic got replaced by worry and curiosity. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a low, respectful voice. Gastly's gaze got fixated on the child toy, making it's eyes widen in terror. Without losing a second the Pokemon materialized a big, purple sphere of pure energy and shot it at the shocked boy. It hit him before he reacted but wasn't strong enough to give something more than a bruise to its hands. As the doll fell down, he shouted to others who immediately rushed to the staircase.

As he was preparing himself for another Shadow Ball, suddenly the purple, gaseous Pokemon stopped moving. What followed gave the young boy a sight that he would never manage to forget. The doll unexplainably ignited, which woke Gastly up from the trance it was in, and in a moment turned to ashes. That same moment Rine, Alex and the twins were outside the door. The Pokemon was now furiously hitting itself against the closet doors. Shockingly, the gas surrounding the Pokemon, somehow, combusted and it started screaming in agony. They were all watching in complete terror, unable to move. After some seconds, the burning Pokemon crashed down and vanished in a grey cloud, that filled the room with a disturbing odor.

"W-what happened?" Rine whispered. Nano turned to them, looking shocked.

"Where are Natsu and Rine...?" he asked immediately.

"They didn't hear you. They are on the other side of the mansion in a room, probably. Never mind that, what happened? What was that?"

"GO FIND THEM QUICKLY! WE JUST SAW A POKEMON BEING MURDERED!" Nano screamed, putting the others on edge and making Alex rush out and through the corridors.

After twenty minutes, the couple was laying comfortably on the bed, cuddling. "Ah, that was amazing." exhaled Natsu, trying to catch his breath. "Babe, I'm really happy we did this. I feel it brought us so much closer."

"Don't talk now. Let's stay like this for some more minutes and go the others." she answered before shoving her face inside the pillow. "I, also, really liked that." she whispered.

As they were laying down, trying to calm down and relax with each other's company, Natsu, suddenly, felt an overwhelming pain coming from his chest.

They were waiting for Alex in silence. Nano was watching the ashes, with an empty look on his face and Miso was trembling inside her brother's arms. That silence broke when they heard loud and fast footsteps and Alex entered the room, out of breath.

"I checked every room, I swear! All of them are empty! I can't find them!"


End file.
